Bella Stronghold
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Will Stronghold and his fraternal twin sister Bella go through the events of "Sky High." Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there, Sky High fans! I've seen the movie a few times and I came up with an idea for a Sky High story. I'm giving Will Stronghold a fraternal twin sister Bella. Together, they go through the events of the movie.**

**Now as for Bella's superpowers, she's a flier like her mother Jet stream but with dragonfly wings and acidic saliva. I based her powers on Angel Salvador from **_**X-Men: First Class.**_

**Enjoy and review please! This is my first Sky High fan fic, so a review will be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Sky high and the characters belong to Disney. I own nothing but my OC.**

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP!

Bella Stronghold slammed the button on her alarm clock and went back to sleep.

Bella's fraternal twin brother Will Stronghold started to jump on her bed.

"Bella, time to get up!" Will commanded. "It's the first day of school!"

"Will, get off of my bed!" Bella screamed.

She gets up, her dragonfly wings fluttering and chased Will out of the room they shared flying a bit.

Once Will was out of the room, Bella closes the door to get ready.

"Brothers," She grumbled to herself.

Bella slipped on a purple ruffled top, dark skinny jeans, and pointy-toed flats. She pulls her wing slits from the back of her blouse. Her mother had cut holes in the back of Bella's blouses and dresses to accommodate the wings.

Bella leaves the room, slipping on a denim jacket she grabbed from the closet. She goes into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and do her hair.

While Bella was combing her hair, she realized she was actually looking forward to her first day at Sky High. Growing up, Bella was homeschooled while Will went to school. Her parents were afraid Bella would be bullied because of her powers. She developed her own abilities when she was a baby. Now that the twins were enrolled, Bella felt it'll be good for her to go to a school for superheroes and she'll be comfortable in her own skin.

Finished, Bella heads into the kitchen for breakfast with her twin.

"Seems like yesterday you three were swimming naked in the kiddies' pool." Josie Stronghold said to Layla whom the twins have known since childhood.

"Mom!" The twins said in unison.

"Hi, Layla;" Will said.

"Hey, Layla;" said Bella.

"Hey you guys," said Layla.

Josie hands Layla a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." Layla said politely.

The cell phone rings and Josie answered while Will and Bella help themselves to breakfast.

"Josie, it's the other one." Steve Stronghold said, holding a red cell phone.

Josie puts the other cell phone down and Steve answers the call.

"I see," said Steve.

The three teens shared a look with each other. They were used to seeing Steve and Josie get ready for superhero action when they receive a call.

"Thank you, Mayor." Steve hangs up and turned to his wife.

"There's trouble downtown." Steve informed Josie.

Josie looked at her husband with a confused expression.

"Big trouble, downtown;" Steve clarified.

Josie sighed.

"Oh shoot, I really wanted to see the twins off to the bus." She said.

"Will and I are going to be fine, Mom." Bella assured her mother.

"I remember Will's first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg. And Bella used to be homeschooled." Josie informed Layla.

Layla nodded. She knew about Bella's powers and that she used to be homeschooled.

Josie kisses the twins and leaves the room.

"Will, Bella; a reminder," said Steve. "A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two so take it easy on them. No showing off."

"Okay," said Bella.

"Oh, Dad; Not to worry, I'll keep it low-key." Will assured his father.

"Steve!" Josie called from the secret room.

"Got to go!" Steve leaves the room.

Bella turns the TV on with a remote control.

"We can watch Mom and Dad in action before we go." She suggested.

Will and Layla joined Bella and watched.

And there they were flying around a huge robot. Jet stream drops Commander who crashed into the robot causing it to fall down and crash.

"Wow," said Bella.

"Oh! And the robot goes down!" The TV anchorman exclaims. "He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle. What a team! The Commander and Jet stream, how does it feel to save the world again?"

"They are good." Will remarked. Layla and Bella nodded.

The teens leave the house and walked to the bus stop, ready to begin their day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I was working on another fan fiction story for A Walk to Remember (check it out if you're fans of the movie).**

**Thank you so much for the favorites and follows! I'm happy you love my story. Special shout out to Music Loving Punk Anime Girl and Annika Sparks I'm glad you like this story I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

Chapter 2

The school bus pulls up. The doors open.

"Morning!" said Ron Wilson, the bus driver.

"Morning;" Bella, Will, and Layla get on.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Bella asked quietly.

"You bet it is." Ron replied, nodding.

Just before the siblings could find a seat, Ron stops them.

"What are your names, freshmen?" He asked.

"Bella Stronghold," said Bella.

"Will Stronghold," said Will.

Ron gulps.

"The daughter and son of the Commander and Jet stream?" He asked, awed.

Ron takes the twins by their shoulders.

"Everyone, It's Will and Bella Stronghold, son and daughter of the Commander and Jet stream!" He announced.

Bella smiled while Will looked a little flushed.

"I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver." Ron shakes their hands.

"If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know. You two, up!"

"The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Bella and Will Stronghold." Ron informed the two kids, a boy and a girl.

"It would be an honor." The boy in orange by the name of Ethan said.

"It's fine. You don't have to," said Will.

"No, I want to." Ethan insisted. "You two are third generation."

"Magenta, get up." He said to the dark-haired girl with purple highlights.

"Why?" Magenta asked.

"So he can sit with his sister. You guys are definitely siblings right?"

"Yeah," Will said.

"We're fraternal twins," said Bella.

"No kidding," said Magenta.

"Well, in that case hi. I'm Larry." The red-haired nerd said to Bella, taking off his glasses.

The bus takes off. The twins decided to take different seats. Will sits next to Zach and Bella sits next to Layla.

"So are you ready for your first day at Sky High?" Layla asked.

"You bet." Bella replied.

After picking up another student, Ron closes the door. He puts on his Sky High cap and rips a patch of fabric revealing a Sky High logo.

"Next stop, Sky High! Ron announced.

The bus takes a different route and all of a sudden everyone is strapped in seatbelts.

"What the…" Bella muttered.

"Hang on there!" Ron called. "We're going off-road."

Immediately the bus takes off and everyone screamed.

The wings and engine pull out from the bus and starts to fly.

**More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"There she is. Sky High." Ron declared, few minutes after arriving.

"Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans."

The bus lands on campus grounds.

"Smooth and easy," Ron remarked.

He opens the doors.

"Word of advice: Don't miss the bus, because the bus waits for no one. Except for you two!" Ron points a finger at the twins.

"If you're ever running late, running early, or just want to talk…give me a call." He hands two business cards to Bella and Will.

"Thank you," said Bella.

"Thanks, Ron," said Will.

The Stronghold siblings looked around and saw a diversity of students who have different powers. Two girls flew in the air. A girl froze two boys after they teased her. There were multiple cheerleaders doing a cheer and morphed into one.

All of a sudden, someone spins around them and the rest of the freshmen fast. Bella felt dizzy.

The spinning stopped.

"Hey, freshmen!" A boy called. "Your attention, please." He's joined by another guy who does a cartwheel, stretching himself.

"I'm Lash." The flexible guy introduces himself. "Uh, this is Speed."

"As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…we'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."

Lash stretched his hand out to Ethan and wiggled his fingers.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Ethan said.

"Ok, guys. Very funny, I'll take over from here." A voice belonging to a brunette girl dressed in pink said.

Speed and Lash walked away.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson your student body president." The brunette introduced herself.

"I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience…"

Layla and Bella noticed that Will was staring at Gwen with a faraway expression.

"Oh boy," Bella thought.

"If you can remember those few simple rules," Gwen continued; "I promise you will not fall of the edge of the school."

Some of the freshmen laughed a bit.

"Follow me inside for orientation." Gwen instructed. She leads the group inside.

"What rules?" Will asked, confused.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Layla asked.

"Apparently not," said Bella.

Everyone walked into the gymnasium. As if on cue, a ray of light flew in and a dark-haired woman wearing a white suit appeared.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

"Yeah!" Zach yelled.

Principal Powers raised an eyebrow and Zach kept his mouth shut.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin." Principal Powers informed.

"Power placement?" The twins asked.

"Sounds fascist." Layla commented.

"Power placement: it's how they decide where you go." Ethan explained.

"The hero track or the loser track," Magenta said.

"There's a loser track?" Will asked.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support.'" Ethan said.

"For now good deeds and good luck," Principal Powers concluded. "Let the adventure begin, comets away!" Principal Powers disappeared in a flash of light.

Standing before the group is a sports coach.

"All right, listen up." The coach addressed the freshmen.

"My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom', you may not."

"Here's how Power Placement is going to work." Coach Boomer explained, "You will step up here and show me your power. And yes, you do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: hero or sidekick."

"Now, every year there are a few students or as I like to call them 'whiner babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement." Coach Boomer continued. "So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

The freshmen murmured.

"I said, are we…clear?!" Coach Boomer yelled.

The students flinched.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" They yelled.

Coach blows the whistle.

"Go time!" He announced.

A ladder is released from the side of the stage.

"You," Coach pointed to Larry. "What's your name?"

"Larry." The red haired geek said.

"Little Larry." Coach sneered. "Get up here."

Larry gets on the stage.

"What's humiliating him going to prove?" Layla asked. "This is so unfair."

"I know." Bella agreed.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." Will said.

Larry takes his glasses off and slipped them inside his pocket. He closed his eyes and began to roar, turning into a big rock man.

"Whoa," said Bella.

"Car!" Coach Boomer pressed the button on a device.

A car falls out and Larry pushed it upwards with all his might.

"Big Larry, hero;" Coach said.

"So he's good." Zach said, "But I'm better." He goes up the stage.

"Did I say you were next?" Coach Boomer asked sternly.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." Zach advised.

Zach tries to glow, unfortunately he didn't. He's moved to sidekick.

Ethan went next. He melts into orange fluid. Coach Boomer labels him sidekick.

A boy showed his power which was having six arms. Coach labels him hero.

A blonde girl did a flip and turned into a ball.

"Sidekick!" Coach Boomer declared, kicking the ball away.

Another guy demonstrated his power which was acid spit causing the wall to melt.

"Hero," said Coach.

Another kid turned himself into Coach Boomer.

"Hero!"

Magenta went next. She shape shifts into a guinea pig.

"Sidekick, shoo!"

"You, flower child let's go." Coach Boomer said to Layla.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said.

"Well you're in luck," said Coach. "This is the situation and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in the test would be to support a flawed system."

"The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…" Layla continued.

Coach Boomer cut her off.

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your powers?" He asked.

"It's more complicated." Layla replied.

"Sidekick!"

The bell rings.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you two." Coach pointed to the twins.

**A/N: In the next chapter, Bella will show her powers and be determined if she's hero or sidekick. Stay tuned!**

**And thank you for your continuation of favorites and follows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and the review for chapter 3. It makes me very happy you love my story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4

"I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick." Zach remarked.

It's lunchtime. Will, Bella, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan are in line with their lunch trays.

"All right?" Zach asked. "Someday it'll be dark; he'll be all alone walking to his car. He'll drop his keys and I won't glow to help him find them."

"You got a problem with me?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Uh no," Zach replied nervously.

"No what?" Boomer asked.

"No, sir. No sir! No, sir!"

Turns out it's not Coach Boomer. It's the red haired shape shifter.

"Just messing with you sidekick." He assured, grinning.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Ethan called.

The teens sit down. Will noticed someone was staring at him and Bella.

"Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me and my sister?" Will asked.

Bella and the others turned around to see a sullen, dark haired teen looking.

"Dude," said Zach.

"What?" Will asked.

"That's Warren Peace." Zach informed.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla repeated.

"I've never seen him before," said Bella.

"I've heard about him." Layla said. "His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillian. Baron Battle."

"Where do Bella and I come in?" Will questioned.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." Zach explained.

"No parole until after his third life." Magenta added.

"Terrific." Bella muttered dryly.

Will sighed. "That's great. My first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy."

He slams his juice bottle down.

"Is he still looking?"

"No." Layla replied.

"No?" Will repeated.

"No."

Will turned around and saw that Warren was still staring at him and Bella.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking."

After lunch Will, Layla, Bella and Zach were heading back to the gym. Will accidently bumped into Gwen Grayson.

"I'm…"

"Will Stronghold." Gwen finished.

"Aha, mind reader!" Will remarked.

"No. Name tag," said Gwen.

"Right, uh… these are my friends. That's Zach," said Will.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

"And…"

"Layla. Got it." Gwen said.

"Last but not least, this is my twin sister Bella…"

"Stronghold," said Gwen.

"Name tag?" Bella asked.

Gwen nodded. "I like your skirt." She said to Layla.

"Thanks." Layla replied.

"How's Power Placement going?" Gwen asked Will.

"Um…great." Will replied.

"I'm not surprised," said Gwen. "I need two freshmen reps for the homecoming committee…"

Once again, Will is staring at Gwen with a dreamy expression.

"…We could talk about it over lunch."

"I eat lunch," said Will.

Gwen chuckles. "How cute is your twin?" She asked Bella.

Bella smiled.

"I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah," said Will.

Gwen walks away.

"I don't think she really liked my skirt." Layla said to Bella as they walk away with Zach.

Will starts to follow them, nearly bumping into Warren Peace. Will walks away.

Back in the gymnasium, Bella is on the stage. She takes off her jacket revealing dragonfly wings.

"Wow," The audience said in awe.

"Dang, your sister has cool powers." Ethan said to Will.

"A flier just like your ma, eh?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Yes," Bella replied. "And I also have acidic saliva."

"Show me," said Coach Boomer.

Bella inhales and let out acidic saliva which hits the wall and it melts.

"Impressive." Coach Boomer remarked. "Hero!"

Bella grabs her jacket and flies off the stage.

Will goes next. For a minute, he doesn't do anything and then he whispers something into Coach Boomer's ear.

"What do you mean; you don't know what your power is?" Coach Boomer demanded.

"Well, uh…"

Boomer laughed, thinking Will was joking.

"I got it. You're messing with the coach." He said. "Just like your old man, car!"

Boomer released the car falling on Will who laid down flat.

"Are you insane?" Will asked, freaked out. "I don't have super strength!"

The car disappears. Will gets up.

"Oh I get it," said Coach, "You're a flier just like your ma and sister. Why didn't you say so?"

He pressed the button on a device causing Will to fly off, landing on the steps and rolling off, hurting himself.

The others gather around. Bella flutters in the air making sure her twin was okay.

"Quit messing around." Coach said sternly. "I haven't got all day. What's your power?"

"I don't have one." Will replied.

"Stronghold," said Coach. "SIDEKICK!" Boomer yelled so loud Bella had to cover her ears. The sonic boom echoed through the hallway, the mirror in the girls' bathroom cracked, and the windows of the school bus crashed.

Bella sighed. She felt bad for Will at this point.

**A/N: Thank you for more of the reviews, favorites, and follows. More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Once again thank you for the review, favorites, and follows. Now in case you're wondering, I will make Warren and Bella a couple; it won't be until the homecoming dance scene. So hang tight. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 5

Bella waited outside the nurse's office anxiously waiting for Will.

Will comes out. Bella catches up with him.

"You okay?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Will replied.

"Don't let Coach Boomer get to you." Bella assured Will. "You'll have your powers; you're just a late bloomer that's all."

"Easy for you to say, you had your powers since birth." Will said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Don't get mouthy with me." Bella snapped. "Just because you don't have powers that don't give you the right to be smart aleck, I hope you get your powers so that you don't resent me."

"Bella…" Will started to say.

"Whatever, Will." Bella walked away.

Will sighed, suddenly feeling guilty about what he said to his sister.

On the bus ride home, the Stronghold siblings didn't say a word to each other.

Ron drops them off and they went inside. Their parents were already home.

"There they are!" Steve said enthusiastically.

The twins put on fake smiles for their parents.

"Hey." Josie greeted them warmly. "How'd it go?"

"Dad, we need to talk," said Will.

"A little hero-to-hero talk?" Steve asked, smiling. "I think I know just the place. Come on,"

Will follows his dad, barely looking at his sister.

"Hon," Josie tosses the robot head at Steve and he catches it, leaving the room with Will.

"Bella, come help me set the table for dinner while your father and brother talk." Josie said.

Bella nodded. "Here it goes," She thought to herself.

"So how was your day?" Josie asked, pouring drinks in the cups.

"Good, I've been labeled 'hero' through Power Placement." Bella replied, grabbing forks and napkins.

"Great!" Josie said enthusiastically. "What about Will?"

Bella sighed. "I don't know to say this."

Josie suddenly sensed something was bothering Bella.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked concerned. "Talk to me."

"Will was labeled 'sidekick'."

"What?" Josie was surprised. "How did that happen?"

"He didn't have Dad's super strength or your flying Mom. So Coach Boomer labeled Will a sidekick." Bella explained.

"Through Power Placement?" Josie questioned.

Bella nodded. "Now my own twin brother hates me because I have powers and he doesn't." She said glumly.

"Will doesn't hate you." Josie assured her daughter. "He's just disappointed that's all. Will is a late bloomer; he'll get his powers eventually."

"I had my wings when I was a baby and I didn't have acidic saliva until I was six." Bella interjected.

"That's because you were an early bloomer and was born before Will." Josie pointed out.

"Ok. Thanks Mom," said Bella.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Josie replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Now, let's get dinner on the table." She suggested.

Josie and Bella set the plates and beverages on the table. Bella felt better already.

**A/N: Mother and daughter moment: D. I hope you don't mind, I had to incorporate sibling drama between the twins. More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you again for more favorites, follows and reviews. I'm so happy you love my story. Special shout out to Layla347, I'm glad you find Bella cool and interesting I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Like in the last chapter with Bella and her mom, there will be a scene between Will and his dad. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The next day Bella received her schedule for Hero class. She reported to Professor Jeannie Elastic for homeroom.

Bella knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Bella walked into the room. All eyes were on her.

"Can I help you?" Professor Elastic asked.

"Hi, I received this schedule and it said I was supposed to come here." Bella said. She walks to the professor and showed her the schedule.

"What's your name?" Professor Elastic asked.

"Bella Stronghold." Bella replied.

"You're Josie's daughter?" Professor Elastic questioned. She seemed rather surprised.

Bella nodded. "You know my mother?" She asked.

"Why yes. I had her in one of my classes when she was your age." Professor Elastic said warmly.

"Welcome abroad, Miss Stronghold. Please take your seat." She hands Bella her schedule.

"Thanks." Bella takes her seat.

"Hey you're Will's twin sister, right?" A voice asked.

Bella turned to see Gwen Grayson.

"Oh yes. Hi Gwen." She responded.

"Hi. This is my friend Penny Lent." Gwen introduced Bella to a dark-haired girl.

"Hi."

"So your parents used to home school you?" Gwen asked.

Later that day the girls were in the cafeteria at lunchtime.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Why would they do that?" Penny asked.

"For as long as I can remember I had my wings as a baby, my mother was afraid if I went to school with Will I'd be bullied. So she and Dad homeschooled me, my dad said when I'm older I can attend Sky High with Will." Bella explained.

"What about Will?" Gwen asked. "Was he homeschooled too?"

"No. He went to school, mainly because he didn't have super strength or the ability to fly." Bella replied.

"That explains why he's labeled sidekick." Penny said.

"He'll get his powers eventually; he's just a late bloomer that's all." Bella assured.

For the next few days, Bella enjoyed her Hero classes and hanging out with Gwen and Penny. Even Lash and Speed acted decent towards her.

The Stronghold twins avoided each other and they hardly talked. Bella decided to give Will a chance for him to calm down.

One evening, Bella was in her room doing homework when she heard a crashing sound from the kitchen. Bella flew downstairs to investigate.

Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan were sitting in the living room doing homework when she appeared in the living room. They seemed to be listening.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, whispering.

"It seems Will told your dad he's a sidekick."

"Uh oh."

The teens listened to the conversation between Will and Steve.

"Oh it's a power trip Will." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm. "That's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try 'Gym Teacher Man'."

Steve dials the phone angrily.

"No, Dad! What are you doing?"Will asked.

"I'm calling the school." Steve replied. "The tuition we pay them!"

He pressed the buttons so hard he destroys the phone. Steve opens a drawer and got another phone.

"Dad, don't. Dad!" Will protested. "It's not Coach Boomer! It's me okay? I don't have any powers."

Steve puts the phone down. He looks rather surprised.

In the living room, the kids are listening quietly.

"But you never said…I mean, you made it seem like…"

"Like I had super strength like you?" Will asked. "But I don't."

Steve walked over to his son.

"But you will, Will!" He assured. "You're just a late bloomer, that's what it is!"

"Maybe, maybe not;" said Will. "But I don't care. Because really the fact of the matter is…I'm proud to be a sidekick."

"Good for you Will." Bella thought.

See you guys later." Bella leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Steve was in the Secret Sanctum with Josie. Josie informed her husband that Bella already told her Will didn't have powers.

"All I ever wanted for him was to save the world," Steve said glumly. "To just feel that once."

"That's a lot to put on a 14 year olds shoulders." Josie pointed out.

"Oh come on, Josie!" Steve said, exasperated. He gets up and went over to the pool table.

"When I was his age, I could put a truck on my shoulders."

Steve tries to hit the ball with a pool stick but it goes through.

"Honey, I know you're disappointed," said Josie. "So am I. You think I didn't want to see my son fly? It's great my daughter is already flying."

"With dragonfly wings." Steve added.

"But we can't change who he is." Josie said. "Not without dropping him in a vat of toxic waste."

Steve takes his glasses off and looked at his wife, an idea forming.

"Steve!"

"Aw…oh no, no… Where would we find a vat of…?"

"Steve!" Josie exclaimed, appalled.

"I-I just, I'm thinking." Steve interjected.

"Will is a great kid. And so is Bella." Josie insisted. "This is not the end of the world. Okay, so maybe we won't be the Stronghold Four, the greatest family of superheroes the world has ever known. But we will be the Stronghold Four, the greatest family the world has ever known."

"You're right." Steve agreed. "And he can always go into real estate. Maybe Bella can too."

Meanwhile upstairs, Bella had just finished her homework and changed into her pajamas when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Bella.

Will enters the room.

"I guess you heard me and Dad huh?" Will asked.

"Yes," Bella replied. "It's cool that you're proud to be a sidekick."

"Thanks sis," Will said.

Bella nodded. "Lights out, bro."

The twins turned their bedroom light off and went to bed.

**A/N: I hope you didn't mind that I included the scene between Steve and Josie, I just wanted to. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Ron dropped off the students at school.

"Welcome to Sky Hi…"

Ron is cut off when Lash grabbed his hat.

Ron tries to retrieve his hat but Speed runs around, making it impossible.

"Hey big boy, where's your hat?" Lash asked tauntingly.

"If you're not going to respect me, at least respect the hat!" Ron protested.

Will walks up.

"Guys, guys come on," He said. "Give Ron his hat back."

Speed stops. He takes Ron's hat off his head.

"All right, you're the sidekick." Lash said. He takes the hat from Speed and tossed it into a small puddle of mud.

"Stop it both of you," said Bella. She flies down and picked up Ron's hat.

Lash and Speed walk away.

"Thanks you two," said Ron. He takes his hat from Bella.

"You're welcome." The twins said in unison.

"See you later, bro." Bella flies off.

During lunch hour, Bella was socializing with Penny and Gwen when Mr. Boy ran in the hallway.

"Principal Powers!" He screamed.

The three girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Bella!" A voice called.

Penny, Bella, and Gwen turned to see Zach running up to them.

"I'm so glad I found you. You have to get to the cafeteria immediately. Warren Peace is going to fry Will." Zach informed.

Bella gasped.

"Lead us there Bella." Gwen said.

Bella flies off leading Penny and Gwen.

They enter the cafeteria. Penny's clones shoved other students while Gwen, Bella and Penny walked behind.

Will runs to grab the fire extinguisher running around the tables.

Warren throws a ball of fire at Will, but missed.

Lash reached his arm out and grabbed Will's right ankle, causing him to trip.

Will gets back up and crawled under the tables avoiding to get fried.

Warren stops.

"Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" He demanded.

"Right here!" Zach declared. Ethan, Magenta, and Layla join him.

Warren grunts, spreads his arms out a bit and formed fire.

He gets ready to fry them.

Ethan melts into orange fluid.

"Come on, Will!" Bella called.

"Leave them alone!" Will pushed the table up with all his might.

Bella gasps in amazement.

"He's strong." Layla commented.

"He's super strong." Gwen remarked.

"Just like my dad." Bella said, smiling.

Will pushed the table to the left, causing Warren to fly off, smack dab in the wall and crash landed on the table.

"Yeah!" Bella said, clapping.

The other students cheered.

Will turned to face Speed and Lash who looked dumbfounded.

"Now, who tripped me?" He asked.

Speed ran away. Lash stretched his arms reaching for rail.

"Stronghold!"

Will turned to face Warren who gets back up and grunted forming fire on his arms.

Penny, Gwen and Bella backed away.

Will puts his fists up.

Bella watched in awe as her twin brother punched Warren causing him to crash through the wall.

"Think I can't take a hit?" Warren demanded. He yells, fire forming.

Everyone moved out of the way to avoid getting toasted.

Warren starts to charge toward Will.

"Will!" Layla grabbed a fire extinguisher and tossed it at Will.

Will caught it.

"Do something!" Bella called.

Will opens the fire extinguisher hosing down Warren, putting out the fire.

Principal Powers entered, arms crossed.

"Uh oh," Bella thought.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter the twins will reconcile with each other. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You're all awesome and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

The Strongholds rushed home.

"That was totally amazing!" Bella exclaimed. "He didn't know what was coming!"

"Yeah. Bella, I'm sorry for resenting you because you had powers and I didn't." Will said.

"It's cool." Bella responded.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The twins do a fist bump.

Bella opens the door and flew in, Will behind her.

"So Will, anything interesting happen at school today?" Josie asked.

"Uh…well as you may have noticed, I got my powers today!" Will said enthusiastically. He picks Josie up with all his strength.

"Yes, we know." Josie said sternly. "The principal called."

Bella gulped nervously.

Will puts Josie down.

"OK. Look, it's not…it's not as bad as it sounds." Will insisted. "It's a really funny, great story."

"You nearly destroyed the cafeteria," said Josie.

"Mom, blame it on Warren Peace. He started it." Bella said, coming to her twin's defense.

"This has nothing to do with you, young lady." Josie said sternly. "I suggest you get upstairs and do your homework."

"But Mom," Bella protested.

"No buts." Steve said firmly. "Now get upstairs."

Bella sighed and flew upstairs.

After finishing homework and changing into her pajamas, Bella tidied up her work space.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella said.

Will comes in.

"How'd it go?" Bella asked.

"Well, Dad didn't ground me and I got an Xbox." Will replied.

"Cool," Bella said, shrugging.

"Lights out."

The twins went to sleep.

**More soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The very next day, Will was transferred to Hero Class.

During lunch, Will and Bella sat with Gwen, Penny, and other kids. Will tried to have his friends sit with him but Penny's clones took up all the space.

Even Bella felt a pang of sympathy.

"No offense Will and Bella. We are not running a loser outreach program. OK?" Penny asked.

Penny's clones laughed.

The twins looked a bit offended by what Penny said, but they didn't show it.

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologized. "Penny can be a little…full of herself sometimes."

The brother and sister smiled a bit. When they saw Warren, they looked away.

Bella was on her way to her locker when she saw Lash and Speed talking to Will (who was with Layla), Ethan and Zach.

"What just happened?" Bella asked when Lash and Speed walked away.

"I'm going to be in Save the Citizen," said Will.

"What?" Bella asked, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Obviously," said Zach.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bella questioned.

"Prevent Lash from dunking Ethan's head in the toilet, I guess." Will replied.

"Well, good luck with that," said Bella.

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for more of the favorites and follows. Another chapter along the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day was Save the Citizen tournament. The first round had just ended and Speed and Lash volunteered to be villains. They even picked Will and Warren to be heroes.

"Here we go again." Bella said, exchanging looks with Penny and Gwen.

The game began. To kick it off, Lash stretched his arm and Speed leans back, bouncing a bit, and ran fast around Warren and Will. The boys get knocked down.

Warren gets back up. Lash stretched his arms and wrapped them tight around Warren.

"Ha! What now, Peace?" Lash asked.

Warren lights himself on fire, nearly burned Lash's arms.

"Ow!" Lash yelped in pain, letting go of Warren.

"Hey! Coach, that's a foul!" Lash called. "Call something on that!"

Coach Boomer just smirked.

"Save me! Save me!" The female dummy cried.

Will gets up. Unfortunately, Speed knocks him down again.

Will gets back up and gets knocked down.

"Come on, Will. Get back up!" Bella called.

Lash stretched himself up and Warren throws a ball of fire missing Lash and nearly burned Boomer.

"Watch it, hothead!" Boomer snapped.

The audience laughed including Mr. Boy and Medulla.

After getting up and being knocked down by Speed, Will jumps up and hits the floor; banging the floor with his fist and strength causing it to ripple. Lash and Speed flew into different directions and Lash lands on a green bench.

Bella laughs and applauds.

"Go Will!" She cheered.

Will picks up Lash and wraps him around a pole.

"What? No, wait!" Lash protested.

Penny, Gwen, and Bella laughed.

Warren throws fireballs at Speed, missing him.

"Hey, save the citizen!" Warren commanded.

Just as Will was about to save the citizen, he sees Speed running fast around Warren causing him to gasp for breath.

Will grabs Speed without hesitation and threw him at Lash. The boys get knocked into a corner.

"Five, four!" The crowd chants.

Will threw Warren in the air, causing to save the citizen.

"Three, two, one!"

The buzzer rings to signal the end of the game.

"Time!" Boomer yelled. "She's alive!"

"Yes!" Bella applauds.

"Heroes win!" Boomer declared.

Will runs over to Warren to help him get up. Warren walks away instead.

"Speed, Lash hit the showers!" Boomer commanded.

Bella, Gwen, Penny and the others went to congratulate Will.

"Nicely done, bro!" Bella high fives her twin.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the action. More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that day, Steve congratulated Will on Save the Citizen.

"I just can't believe you won Save the Citizen as a freshman." Steve said. "That's never been done before!"

"And you topped Mom's best score on the pinball machine? Get out of here!"

The father and son walk into the kitchen to find Gwen, Bella, and Josie.

"There they are." Josie said.

"Gwen?" Will asked.

"Hey," Gwen said, smiling.

"Dad, this is Gwen Grayson. Gwen Grayson, this is Dad." Will introduced Steve to Gwen.

"Mr. Stronghold, it's such an honor." Gwen said, shaking Steve's hand. "I'm sorry to barge in like this."

"Oh, not at all. Will and I were just hanging." Steve said.

"Honey, Gwen is a Techno path." Josie said. "And she's offered to help Will with his homework and she's a senior."

"I know we said we'd work on that antigravity stuff tomorrow, but something came up." Gwen said to Will.

"Any chance we can do it tonight?"

"Sure. Yeah," Will agreed.

"On one condition, Gwen." Steve interjected. "You join us for dinner."

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude." Gwen protested.

"Oh yes, you can." Will said.

"Gwen, it's okay." Bella said.

"You must." Josie insisted.

"Okay. Well thanks," said Gwen.

"So, should we get started?"

"Certainly," said Will.

The two walked away.

That evening, Gwen and the Strongholds were in the dining room eating dinner and chatting.

"So there we were, in the middle of nowhere;" Gwen explained. "And she's like 'I can't change a tire! I can only change the weather!'"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm like, 'Can you at least make it stop raining?'" Gwen added.

They all laughed.

"So Gwen, do we know your parents?" Josie asked, changing the subject.

"Mmm. I don't think so, Mrs. Stronghold." Gwen replied. "Dad went inactive a few years ago."

"Let's Mom do all the work now, huh?" Steve asked.

Josie and the twins chuckled.

"Mom passed away when I was a baby." Gwen said.

Steve nearly choked on his beverage, embarrassed.

"Oh gosh, Gwen I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"It's okay Bella, I hardly knew her;" said Gwen.

"So I did have an ulterior motive in coming here tonight." Gwen continued. "Did the twins tell you I'm head of the homecoming committee?"

"Uh, they most certainly did not." Steve responded.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd consider attending the homecoming dance," said Gwen.

"We would love to chaperone," said Josie.

"Sure," said Steve.

"That's very nice Mrs. Stronghold, but no. We were hoping that you'd be the guests of honor and receive the award for Heroes of the Year." Gwen clarified.

"I like the sound of that." Bella remarked, smiling.

Will, Josie, and Steve nodded in agreement.

After dinner Steve, Josie, Gwen, and the twins were in the living room looking through Steve's high school yearbook.

"Oh look hon." said Steve. "There's…what's his name? Kid with the gravity."

"Lance, I think. Lance something." Josie said.

"Yeah," said Steve.

"Oh my gosh, look. There's Boomer." Josie pointed at a picture of Coach Boomer when he was younger.

"He had a mullet?!" Will asked.

"OMG," said Bella.

Just as Gwen was about to turn the page Steve pointed his finger at another picture.

"Oh, whoa. Remember her?" He asked. "She was a weird one."

"Oh yeah," said Josie. "Sue Tenny."

"Who was she, Mom?" Bella asked.

"She was science geek in sidekick class." Josie explained to her daughter. "Disappeared right before graduation."

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"No one ever really knew." Josie responded. "Some say she was recruiting villains at the school. Others say she was smoking in the girls' room."

"Nightmare," Steve remarked. "All right, now. Speaking of villains there's one of the worst, Baron Battle." He points at a picture of Warren's dad when he was young.

"Warren's dad?" Will asked.

"That is one crazy hairdo." Bella commented.

"Always swore he'd have his revenge on me." Steve said.

"That explains why Warren doesn't like me and Will." Bella said.

Steve nodded, agreeing with his daughter.

"And he totally stole the lead in _Oklahoma!_" He added.

"You have to stop caring about that." Will said.

"It's a long time ago." Steve said.

"Hon." Josie said.

"Don't want to talk about it." Steve insisted.

"You deserved it." Josie said.

Afterwards, Will took Gwen home. Bella helped Josie clean the kitchen. Then she flew upstairs to get ready for bed.

While Bella was in her room, her phone starts to ring. She picks it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Layla." Layla said.

"Oh hi Layla." Bella said. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks." Layla replied. "Is Will around?"

"No. He walked Gwen home. Why?"

"Will was supposed to meet me at the Paper Lantern, 8:00."

"Oh Layla, I'm so sorry." Bella said. "He didn't even mention it to me."

"Don't worry about it," said Layla.

"I'll tell Will you called okay?" Bella asked.

"Ok, thanks. Good night." Layla said.

"Good night, Layla." Bella hangs up.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Bella.

Will enters.

"You're not going to believe this, sis. Gwen Grayson asked me to the Homecoming dance." He said excitedly.

"Great." Bella replied. "By the way, Layla called. She said you were supposed to meet her at the Paper Lantern."

Will's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, I forgot! What am I going to say to her?" He asked, panicked.

"Just tell her you forgot." Bella suggested.

"All right." Will sighed. "Lights out,"

Bella turned the light off and the siblings went to sleep.

More soon!


End file.
